


Only Mine

by delta_entropy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Based on a roleplay, Biting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Creampie, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suitless Darth Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker, poor locations to have intense sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_entropy/pseuds/delta_entropy
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan were on a mission to collect the holocron that contained information on every force sensitive being the Jedi Order had encountered.  Before their mission, the two had a drunken threesome with Obi-Wan's previous lover, Captain Rex, causing Anakin's jealousy to rear its ugly head.  When the pair had broken into the Archive and collected the holocron, as well as a Sith holocron, they were surrounded by Inquisitors, who threatened Obi-Wan's life.  After defeating them, the fear of losing his lover, and the remaining jealousy resulted in Anakin forcibly taking the other man right after the encounter.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219
Collections: Obikin





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a role play thread with my wonderful, brilliant partner in crime, Crys. Shout out to her amazing Anakin! Please enjoy!

The threat of the retreating inquisitors were forgotten as Anakin’s need to claim and protect his lover overtook his mind. The Dark Side thrummed in delight and embraced the chosen one once more. It encouraged him to make his claim known, to force him to make his lover submit. At first, the larger man pulled Obi-Wan in for a heated kiss, comforting himself in the fact that the other was unharmed. The auburn haired man should have given him the holocron with the information about the Force Sensitive children. The Inquisitors would have brought it, and him to the Dark Lord and he could have killed him on the spot.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you Obi-Wan. Sidious is going to die, and I will protect you and our children.” His words were meant to be a declaration of his love, but it was drenched in the darkness that lurked beneath him. They were uttered with the feelings of possession, revenge and rage.

Before the other had a moment to respond, Anakin continued to kiss him breathless. With the second kiss, he allowed the darkness within him to win. It became immediately clear what he wanted as the bond projected his hungry thoughts to the older man, coercing Obi-Wan into a flushed state. 

  
“No one is going to take you from me.” He promises, trailing his lips across flushed skin before nibbling at the sensitive column of flesh. In his mind's eye, he could still see his lover writhing beneath Rex.

The drunken threesome had focused on Anakin’s pleasure at first. Obi-Wan dutifully sucked his cock and Rex tentatively kissed him, but as soon as he came it was clear why Rex had agreed to the one night stand. The blonde clone had pulled his lover up into a hungry kiss, trying to claim a mouth that belonged to him. The auburn hair man did not resist and even actively encouraged Rex to debauch him further. The pair did receive Anakin’s consent to fuck, but he regretted it the second he watched Rex’s cock split his lover open.

Obi-Wan moaned shamelessly as he clawed the other’s back. His eyes were glazed as Rex pushed his legs up over his shoulders and fucked into the willing hole. A purple bruise formed as he watched the clone commander bite down on the long pale neck as he came inside the smaller man. The fact he watched someone else’s claim ooze out of the puffy rim of his lover caused his blood to simmer with jealousy.

Obi-Wan was his, and he would make sure that he would reclaim every inch of the smaller man. Perhaps make the other walk out of the Temple with a belly filled with his load so when they met up with Rex at the rendezvous point, he would have to talk to the clone feeling his essence drip down his thighs. Blue grey eyes would be slightly hazy as he tried to maintain a neutral face, as he pretended he did not reek of sex. He would have to ignore just how wet he remained after Anakin took him.

Squirming, Obi-Wan tries to break free from his lover's strong hold. "Anakin?" He whispered as he saw the crazed expression in the once blue eyes. He would be naïve to think that the younger man did not still feel the allure of the Dark Side, but he had wanted to believe that he was enough to keep him in the light. However, it was not the fact that Anakin was falling that scared him, but his own need and arousal at Anakin possessing him.

The lurid thoughts the larger man pushed into his mind through their bond made his mind fuzzy with lust. The auburn hair man needed to be reasonable though, they were not safe here with the inquisitors still lurking nearby. "Anakin, stop.... Not here." He tried, but ended up whining as his lover bit hard enough to draw blood. Adrenaline and lust created a heady cocktail, blurring the line of pain and pleasure. He uselessly ground into the leg that the dirty blonde had managed to wedge between his legs. 

“Why not here? It’s always been a fantasy of mine,” he purrs, his voice dropping an octave as he continues to press his body against the smaller man’s. However, a part of him wanted to suggest the go into the restricted section so he could make his lover scream his name just as well without the bond influencing him. However, Anakin was more than happy to take Obi-Wan right where they were standing. He turned on the charm, knowing what would make his lover practically melt in his arms.

“Please let me take you, my love. I need you so much.” 

The former Jedi meets his master’s eyes. The clear deep blue hues were being consumed by the golden specs. Anakin needs him so much. He needed to fuck away Obi-Wan’s memory of Rex, and the claim the clone commander had left on his lover and remind the older man who exactly he belonged to. 

"Anakin please..." Obi-Wan moaned, although the intention of it was unclear. The logical part of him knew they should be leaving the temple now that they had the holocrons, but it was being overpowered by his desire to submit.

The fantasy Anakin had forced into his mind made his mouth dry with want. The fantasy started off with Anakin slowly worshiping his body while they were in the archive. He would slowly dispose of each article of clothing that hid the lithe pale body. Each new inch of skin revealed would be showered with kisses that left his skin tingling. Anakin would bite his hip, before eagerly taking him into his mouth, urging him to let go and fuck it. Thrust after thrust into the warm, wet cavern would have Obi-Wan spilling out into his mouth and his lover would make a show of swallowing and cleaning his cock. In one fluid motion, Anakin would force Obi-Wan to turn around and to present the soft swell of his ass.

The archive slowly melted away as Obi-Wan's mind supplied his own fantasy of being fucked in the temple, and the pair were now hidden away just outside the Council chamber. The other Council members were holding a meeting, and Anakin’s hand covered his master's mouth as he bit into the meat of his ass. The larger man would teasingly lick at the cleft of his ass, avoiding the one spot Obi-Wan needed his tongue to touch. It would only take a few licks for him to beg to be fucked by his former padawan's tongue. He wanted Anakin to make him beg for it. He wanted the shame that came with being discovered in such a compromising position. 

"We can't now Anakin." He tried to reprimand, but failed as it came out breathy due to the intensity of the fantasy. Another sharp nip to his neck and a hand digging into his ass had him whining. Their proximity meant his lover would be able to feel the very prominent erection he was sporting. It would not take much to get the smaller man to agree to be fucked given the state he was in.

Anakin smirked as he felt the erection rub against his leg. The smaller man was clearly interested in what he was asking. “We can’t? Because from where I’m standing it seems like you want me.” He growls into his lover’s ear, before gently sucking on the fleshy lobe. “Unless you’re thinking about someone else… Do you still want Rex? Did he pleasure you well last night? Better than what I can do?”

The memory of Obi-Wan and Rex last night had sent a flare of jealousy shooting through Anakin. He would have to remind the smaller man exactly who he belonged to. 

“Tell me that you want me, and only me. Tell me that you belong to me, that I’m the only one who can make you feel alive. That my cock is the only one that can make you sound like a slut in heat.” Until he received that admission from Obi-Wan, he would just continue to tease the man until he had no choice but to beg for Anakin like he needed him to breathe. “You’re mine sweetheart.”

Anakin places hot kisses down the older man’s neck to the collar bone nibbling bruises into the pale skin, as his hand reaches to divest his lover of the material covering his chest. An eager tongue laps at the soft pink nub before he wraps his lips around Obi-Wan’s sensitive nipple. The sudden wet warmth was enough to make the smaller man jump. His flesh hand continued to wander its way down his lover’s leg, only to rest it on his outer thigh, refusing to touch the one part of the body the older man wanted touched the most.

Obi-Wan did his best to resist the golden eyes that bore into his soul. He needed to think clearly, but the honey sweet tone asking him how well Rex had pleasured him the night before twisted his stomach with arousal.

"He was amazing last night" The smaller man admits, his lover freezes his teasing touches before growling in displeasure. Each inch of skin exposed was sucked on until a bruise formed. Anyone who saw him would know he was properly owned. "But I also needed you last night Anakin."

Obi-Wan’s body arched into the taller man as he finally sucked on the pink nipple. A large hand rubbed soothing circles into his inner thigh, creeping closer to the covered cock. Obi-Wan tried to create some needed friction, only to be stopped by the strong hold of his lover on his hip. 

"Anakin..." He whined, needing more but failing to articulate it. His failure to articulate that he was Anakin's alone and what he needed his love to do to him meant Anakin would continue his slow pleasure filled torture. The hand that was previously rubbing his thigh moved towards his chest, pushing the clothing further away to expose the other pec. Nimble fingers pinched down on the other sensitive nub as he sucked a bit harder on the one in his mouth.

Unfortunately, that was not enough. Anakin wanted him to beg, to admit how much he needed him, and only him for the rest of their lives, but it seemed that his lover was at a loss for words. Feeling particularly evil, the younger man straightens up Obi-Wan’s tunic before pulling completely away from him. 

“If you really wanted me, I think you’d beg… But it seems the famous Negotiator has nothing to say.” He teases maliciously. Golden eyes leer at the new dark bruises that decorated his lover’s pale neck. 

Obi-Wan was his.

The jealousy and need to possess his lover still commanded his mind. He wanted revenge for how much HIS Obi-Wan had enjoyed another man last night. He wanted revenge for how easily his lover let another man into himself, to mark him and see him debauched. The beast purred in approval at his own marks were now prominent against the delicate skin. It seemed that leaving the older man hanging was a good reminder of who can really pleasure him.

Hazy blue grey eyes widened as his lover pulled away and he was denied. Anakin had never withheld pleasure like this before. The offended look only gained a cruel laugh as his lover raised an eyebrow towards him.

Mind spinning, Obi-Wan inched closer to his lover, head bowed in submission. His dignity could be damned if it meant the larger man would continue to take him apart. The bond thrummed with satisfaction as Obi-Wan did as he was told. "Anakin... please I need you." He pleads. "Only yours."

He sees the gold eyes turn to him with interest. The words start spilling from his mouth as he begs for his lover to continue to torture him, completely distracted from their need to escape. "Only your cock can keep me satisfied... Rex doesn't own me. You're the only one who makes me feel alive."

Anakin smirks in satisfaction at the admission he has won from his lover. He will remind Obi-Wan who his body and soul belonged, and he will take the smaller man now. The mere thought of marking the inside of his lover with his cum was enough to bring his cock back to its previous hardness.

The pair did not have any lubrication, but Anakin remembered that the Temple library had emergency medical supplies, all of which included bacta. The library had not been horribly destroyed and so it was plausible that one of the medical supplies would remain untouched.

“I want you to take your pants off, bend over that table, and tease yourself now. I’ll be right back,” Anakin commands, leaving without a kiss. Golden eyes threatened his retribution if his lover failed to comply with his demands.

It only takes a few minutes to find a bottle of bacta that he could use. He wanted to see just how well Obi-Wan could follow his orders when he was desperate. He hoped show the smaller man was putting on was deserving enough for Anakin to fuck him. If not, then he would have to withhold the pleasure until his lover could only sob from the desire to have his slutty hole fucked.

The smaller man scrambled to pull his pants down before he leaned over the table Anakin had pointed towards. He hastily sucks his fingers into his mouth, wetting them to the best of his ability. He groans out in satisfaction at the intrusion in his mouth, but it did not stop the pulsing ache of his hole. Three digits were coated and he quickly slid them between his cheeks.

He rubbed the wet fingertips across his rim, quivering in anticipation of being breached. Obi-Wan knew that he was loose enough to begin with two fingers, even with limited lubrication, given how frequently he would allow his lover to fuck him. With little fanfare, he sunk two fingers into his waiting hole. The sweet burn was nothing compared to the satisfaction of being filled by something. Lowering his chest further onto the table to support his weight, he spread his legs further apart so his thrusts would go deeper.

As Obi-Wan finger fucked himself, his cock drooled pre-cum onto the floor beneath him. His face was red, and he had a line of drool oozing out from his mouth. Adding a third finger had the smaller man mewling like a bitch in heat. He could imagine the feeling of his lover’s eyes roaming over his form and deeming if deserved to his cock.

Anakin watched the smaller man, trying to pretend that his cock was not twitching at the sight his lover made. He was willing to take advantage of the show Obi-Wan was giving him. The younger man pushes his pants down in an agonizingly slow pace, forcing his partner to spend more time displaying how he was pleasuring himself.

Once free from the fabric confines, he hissed as the cold air met his cock. The sudden contrast of temperature only made him crave the tight warm heat of his lover even more. He slicked himself up with bacta, slowly fucking into his fist as he listened to every one of Obi-Wan’s animalistic moans until the need to claim his lover outweighed his desire to watch his lover squirm.

“Stop touching yourself.” He commanded.

Obi-Wan froze at the command to stop, and slowly extracted his fingers from his greedy hole. He whimpered as he felt Anakin’s weight against his back. It was Anakin’s last chance to make his lover beg before he gave him what he really wanted. The larger man gently nudged the puffy rim with the tip of his slicked cock, avoiding filling the ache in his core. He had no intention of pushing in until he had Obi-Wan begging. The smaller man tried to thrust back onto the cock that was teasing him, only for his lover to pull further away.

"Anakin! Please. Just fuck me.... Mark me... Anything, I need it." He cried, wiggling his hips in hopes of enticing his lover.

The moment he started to beg, Anakin smirked at the display, satisfied by the pleads falling from the soft lips. Obi-Wan finally acknowledged who he belonged to and he was rewarded. It did not take much effort to push into the well prepped entrance. The smaller man almost sobbed in relief when Anakin pushed into him. Gold eyes greedily drank in the sight of his cock being practically sucked inside his lover’s incredible heat. 

“Always so good for me, my love,” He purrs, squeezing his eyes shut with a groan as he begins to set a brutal pace. 

The empty room was filled with the sounds of moans and the wet squelch as Anakin continued to aggressively thrust into Obi-Wan’s ass. The taller man hissed “mine” after each new bite or hickey he left on the back of his lover’s neck. The brutal treatment seemed like it would be too rough for the smaller man, but Anakin knows exactly how much his lover could take and how much he craved to be dominated. Obi-Wan would happily accept anything Anakin was willing to give him and ask for more.

His flesh hand snaked his way up his lover’s flank before gently caressing the soft auburn hair. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled the short hair, wishing it was longer so he could more reliably pull it while fucking into him. But the sudden pain from his scalp was enough to earn a pleased whimper from his lover.

_His_ Obi-Wan.

Anakin felt a rush of power course through him. He had surrendered to the Dark Side, and the former Jedi was still submitting to his will. He was allowing himself to be taken as roughly as the Darksider pleased, and meeting each thrust with his own desperation. Wanton mewls spilled from his mouth as he accepted Anakin’s claim over his body and soul, even when he was drenched in darkness. Anakin felt powerful, like no one could stop him now that he has gotten what he craved. The power over Obi-Wan was absolutely delicious.

The sudden tug on his hair caused Obi-Wan to arch his back into a C shape, forcing Anakin even deeper. The sudden sharp thrust into his prostate had him tightening around the thick cock, mewling out for more. The bond resonated with the pleasure the two were experiencing, causing the auburn haired man to clench down to keep his lover inside himself. In fact, the constant feedback from the bond made Obi-Wan feel drunk and wanton.

“Anakin, I need more.” Obi-Wan pleaded in his shameless submission.

No Jedi would have accepted a Darksider ravaging them for their own pleasure, but here he was begging for the darkness to swallow him. Being enveloped by the possessive love his partner felt was addicting.

Anakin swallowed, Obi-Wan was not stopping him. In fact, he was encouraging him to embrace his darkness even more.

As he continued to fuck into the willing man, he removed is left hand from the smaller man’s hips. Once free, he clenched his fist and heard his lover’s breath catch as a phantom pressure began bearing down upon his throat. The more the auburn hair gasped, the harder he held the delicate throat. Anakin always had fantasized of choking his lover, or of his lover choking him, and revels in the power he felt as he acted it out. Obi-Wan squirmed beneath his grasp from the lack of oxygen and from Anakin plowing straight into his prostate with little remorse.

“Come for me, Obi-Wan. Do as I say, and prove that you’re my slut. Mine to fuck and to own. Forever.” 

Obi-Wan's vision began to blur as darkness crept along the edges. His nerves were alight with pleasure, as his world narrowed to the brutal thrusts. The constant assault on his prostate and the lack of oxygen quickly had the smaller man spilling onto the table beneath him. He had come untouched, proving to Anakin just how much he owned his body and soul. The taller man continued to fuck into the pliant body, milking the older man’s orgasm for everything it was worth.

‘ _Anakin...Please. Fill your slut up_.’ He called out through the bond, as he clenched down on the cock inside him. He wanted his lover to mark him inside and out. The bruise around his neck and the mess between his legs would be reminders that he was Anakin's alone.

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s walls fluttering around him causing his thrusts to become erratic. The final push came from how desperately the smaller man begged to be filled through their bond. It was enough to cause hips to stutter as the young man spilled his seed deep inside his lover. The force of the orgasm caused him to release his Force grip on Obi-Wan’s neck before he collapsed on top of the small, shivering body. The sudden release on his throat had Obi-Wan gasping for air, his eyes blurry with tears as his body hungrily took in oxygen. His hole still fluttered around the rapidly softening cock as he rode out his orgasm. The older man savored the protective feeling of his lover's weight on his back. The Anakin gently kissed the bruises, contrasting with the violent need to possess him.

The former Jedi does not know what to say at this moment as his mind raced with dark thoughts and an overwhelming love for the older man below him. Would Obi-Wan push him away after he had forced his desire through their bond?

Obi-Wan’s mind still swam with lust from the force Anakin had projected into the bond, but he never felt threatened by the dark presence behind him. He knew even after what Anakin had done, he'd still accept the younger man into his heart and bed. "Dear one?" His voice was rough from being choked.

Anakin immediately moves off his lover once he hears the soft, rough voice speak. He wanted to spend time basking in the unconditional love that radiated off of the auburn haired man and savour the close contact between them, but there was still much to do. 

“You need to get back to Rex.” He says sternly, leaving no room for argument. “Sidious will be back, and I am going to kill him.”

The younger man felt the power of the Dark Side singing in his veins. He was the most powerful Force user alive, and with the Dark Side amplifying his power, he would be no match for Sidious. The Dark Lord will rue the day he had taught Anakin about the power of the Dark Side. However, he failed to consider that he may be defeated in his raw, untrained state.

“This is my fight alone. I am going to take back the galaxy for you and our children.” He vows.

Hearing the dark promise that slipped out of Anakin’s mouth had snapped the blissed out Jedi back to the present. There was no time for aftercare as he realized what they had done and how close danger still lurked. Obi-Wan turned to face his lover, seeing him quickly tucking himself back into his pants as he spoke. His partner was insane if he thought he would be able to take on a Sith Lord powerful enough to destroy the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. He ignored the tacky feeling between his legs and how exposed he was compared to his lover when he addressed the larger man.

"Anakin, that fight is not yours alone." Obi-Wan argued, voice still rough and needing time to recover. "I'm not going back to Rex without you."

He was not going to let his partner face the Sith alone. Obi-Wan swore he ensure Anakin was able to return to his kids even if it damned him.


End file.
